


Close Calls

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, teddy is a good protector when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans found a new friend, but how long can he keep them safe in his terrifying home?





	Close Calls

Frisk followed behind Sans with their lantern, giggling softly when the massive skeleton would turn and look at them in confusion. He still refused to believe they actually thought he was cute, and it made Frisk all the more determined to convince him of his innate huggability.

For his part, Sans began to feel worried for the child. They weren’t sick or dying like the humans who usually came down here, and they weren’t even afraid of him anymore. Their first jump when he’d shown up had been it, and then it had turned to curiosity and even delight. Were they mental? Maybe, but…they were so happy. Only Papyrus had ever been happy to see him before.

Oh shoot Papyrus.

He turned around and felt Frisk bump into him from the sudden stop. “stay quiet. don’t scream.”

They looked up at him and nodded, but hugged him as best they could. They barely were able to put their arms around his leg, and their head nuzzled against his hip joint. Good grief, they were seriously messing with his head right now.

Sans listened closely, red eye lights scanning the darkness above them. His brother tended to move in the branches, his long arms and legs letting him blend into the branches. He found himself growling as he looked around, one massive hand pulling the child closer. They were insane in a very pleasant way, and he wanted to learn more about them while he could. Even his brother wasn’t touching them, not yet.

“Teddy?” they whispered, tugging on his shirt. Oh geeze the nickname. They thought he looked like a teddy bear, which he could NOT picture for the life of him. But it was clear his stance and growling had unnerved them.

“kid, ‘m gonna do somethin’. don’t make a sound, though. I’m tryin’ ta keep ya safe,” he kept his gaze upward, the sneaking suspicion of Papyrus being close inching further down his spine.

Frisk didn’t know what Sans was talking about, but they nodded and held their lantern close. He picked them up and looked them in the face seriously “whatever you do, don’t. make. a sound.”

They nodded again, then closed their eyes tight. It helped them not be scared if they didn’t see whatever was coming.

Sans let his jaw open wide, slipping the slim youngster’s legs in easily. They froze, of course, but he held them as gently as he could while getting them down. It wasn’t like there wasn’t room. Compared to him, Frisk was nothing, but he was nervous about Papyrus and that made his throat close. So, it wasn’t as easy as it should’ve been. Their lantern certainly felt interesting on the way down, though it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d eaten out of curiosity.

The child was a warm heavy lump under his worn clothes, and Sans couldn’t help a soft sigh of satisfaction. Hadn’t had this much food in a long time, and definitely not warm. His shirt was thick enough to hide the light from their lantern well enough, at least now that it was having to fight through the dark red barrier of his stomach.

All of that was well timed, since a skittering noise above signaled the presence of his brother. Sans stifled himself for a moment, and then Papyrus dropped out of the canopy.  
“Brother? So far from your station?” He was down on all fours, as usual, so he could talk to Sans on a somewhat even level.

“needed t’ take a walk. legs’ gettin’ stiff, bro,” Sans replied, hands in his hoodie pocket.

“Ooh, that’s no good. Nope,” Papyrus shook his head. Sans smiled a bit; he could still remember when they were young and Papy had cried during his growth spurts, his bones aching as they grew incredibly fast.

“what about you? not your usual route around this area,” he questioned, feeling some tension ease in his back at the continued heat from both Frisk and their lantern.

“Thought I smelled a human. Nope! Just you.” He grinned, excited, “but there will be a human, right? Brother?”

“sure, paps. they’re always coming down sooner or later.” The massive wall of Sans’ shoulders shrugged.

“No,” Papyrus whined softly, “Not those. A fresh one, alive and healthy. I want to test them!” 

“oh,” His heart sank slightly. Poor Papyrus. He had no idea how close his dream was to coming true. “well, we’ve got time. not goin’ anywhere, are we?”

“Nope!” Papyrus shook his head, and began clambering back up the tree, “But it will happen! Just got to!”

Sans watched his brother scamper upward and sighed. Oh boy…how was he going to get through this one?


End file.
